Der Pavillon
by Zitronenbonbon
Summary: Warum vertraut Narcissa Malfoy Severus Snape so bedingungslos? Hier ist die Antwort.


Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling. Ich leihe mir sie nur aus um mir einen Reim auf ihr Verhalten in Band 6 zu machen. Ich geb sie auch heile wieder zurück. Versprochen!

Diese Geschichte spielt in Snapes Schulzeit und erklärt das tiefe Vertrauen, das Narcissa Malfoy in HP6 dem Tränkemeister entgegenbringt.

Ich hoffe Euch gefällt mein erster Versuch. Schickt mir bitte reichlich Kritik

Der Pavillon

Draußen war es dunkel. Noch umfing die Nacht das riesige Schloß fest mit ihrem dunklen Mantel. Narcissa erwachte ruckartig. Sie hat etwas Seltsames geträumt, ein Mitschüler spielte die Hauptrolle. Unbekannte Gefühle durchwogten ihren Magen. Vielleicht bekam sie ihre Tage, sie würde heute gleich mal zu Sabrina Silvers gehen. Ihre Freundin hatte immer etwas von dem wirksamen Trank in ihrem Koffer. Schließlich war ihre Mutter Apothekerin und ausgebildete Heiltrankbrauerin. Ja, das war eine gute Idee.

Als sich Narcissa in die Kissen zurückfallen ließ dachte sie noch einmal über den Traum nach den sie grade gehabt hatte. Mit seinen verschlossenen aber irgendwie sanften Augen hatte er sie angeblickt, ihr mit seinem schneeweißen Taschentuch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht gewischt, ihre zerzausten Harre durch einen sanften Strich über den Kopf gebändigt und das zitternde Geschöpf in den Arm genommen und einfach festgehalten. Wieder spürte sie dieses Gefühl in sich hochsteigen, ein Prickeln, ein Faltern im Bauch. Was stimmt nur nicht mit ihr?

Was war gestern geschehen? Sie war spät in der Nacht zurück in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen total verstört von der Strafarbeit, die ihr Professor Slughorn gegeben hatte. Sie hatte aus versehen ihren Kessel umgestoßen und hatte mit der heraus schwappenden Flüssigkeit nicht nur ihr Experiment, sondern auch die Schuhe ihrer Mitschüler ruiniert. Äußerst ätzend war der Trank solange er noch nicht fertig war. Eine Strafarbeit hatte sie erwartet, aber das? Slughorn hatte sie um 8 zu Hagrids Hütte bestellt. Sie sollte dem Wildhüter helfen im Verbotenen Wald magische Pilze zu sammeln die der Lehrer für Zaubertränke dringend benötigte. So nett und freundlich Hagrid auch war, er war ihr unheimlich. Mit seiner hünenhaften Gestalt und seiner Vorliebe für gefährliche Tiere. Was genau geschehen war wusste sie nicht mehr, aber als sie gegen halb 12 endlich den Wald verlassen und zum Schoß zurückkehren konnte, waren Spinnen das harmloseste was sie in diesem Wald gesehen hatte. Und sie HASSTE Spinnen!

Verängstigt und aufgewühlt kam sie erschöpft in den Kerkern an, wo die Räume ihres Hauses lagen. Als sie den Raum betrat, merkte sie nicht sofort, dass er da war. Er saß in einer Ecke vor dem Kamin und starrte unverwandt in die Flammen. Aufgeschreckt durch ihr Eintreten schaute er sich mürrisch um. ‚Nie hat man hier seine Ruhe, selbst nachts nicht' dachte er verärgert. Sie war auch nicht gerade erfreut, gerade ihn hier anzutreffen. Sabrina wäre ihr lieber gewesen. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen und sie ihm einen stummen Gruß zunickte, zuckte er innerlich zusammen. Was war denn mit der passiert? Er hatte sich nie sonderlich für seine Mitschüler interessiert. Er hatte keine Freunde und die einzigen, die sich mit ihm abgaben, waren ein paar lausige Gryffindors und die machten ihm das Leben eher schwerer als einfacher. Aber als er Narcissa so verstört zur Tür hereinwanken sah, empfand er etwas Unbekanntes. Mitleid stieg in ihm auf. Nicht das herablassende Mitleid, das er für diese Stümper von Mitschülern empfand, wenn sie wieder einmal den einfachsten Zaubertrank verhunzten. ‚Wie konnte man nur so doof sein?' fragte er sich dann immer. Nein es war nicht Mitleid, es war Mitgefühl was er beim Anblick seiner Mitschülerin empfand.

Sie blickte ihn scheu an, nicht bemerkend, was in seinem Inneren vor sich ging. Seine Augen hätten es vielleicht verraten, aber in ihrem Zustand achtete sie nicht darauf. Ihr war es unangenehm, dass er sie so sah. Er war herablassend und unfreundlich. Aber wenigstens konnte sie sich sicher sein, dass er sie nicht verriet, wie auch? Es gab niemanden der freiwillig ein Gespräch mit dem seltsamen Jungen angefangen hätte. Sie wollte sich schon umdrehen und in den Mädchenschlafsaal verschwinden, als sie etwas zurückhielt. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" fragte seine wirsche Stimme vom Feuer her.

Innerlich zuckte er zusammen beim Klang seiner Stimme. ‚Muss ich denn immer so unfreundlich sein?' dachte er sich. Aber das lag daran, dass er sich nun seit etlichen Jahren vor allen Menschen verschloss. Erst hatte er seinen Vater zu Hause ertragen und stumm jeden seiner Schläge und seiner Erniedrigungen über sich ergehen lassen. Nie hatte auch nur eine Träne seine Augen verlassen. Dann, nach dem frühen Tod seines Vaters und der Aufnahme auf Hogwarts hatte er keine Freunde gefunden und war immer unfreundlich zu jedem, unfähig Gefühle zu zeigen. Er hatte es nie gelernt.

Narcissa drehte sich um. Tiefschwarze Augen blickten sie unverwandt an. ‚Konnte das sein? Hatte er grade gefragt was mit ihr passiert war?' Sie wollte schon kontern ‚das Gleiche könnte ich Dich fragen, was hast Du mit dem echten Severus angestellt?'. Doch etwas in seinen Augen ließ sie ihre Worte vergessen. Er meinte es ernst, er machte sich wirklich so etwas wie Sorgen um sie. Plötzlich fühlte sie, dass sie die Tränen, die seit dem Verlassen des Waldes in ihr drückten, nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Sie wollte jetzt nur noch mit jemandem über die schrecklichen Dinge reden, die sie gesehen hatte. Sie wollte eine starke Hand auf ihrem Arm, die ihr sagte, ich bin für Dich da. Ohne darüber nachzudenken stürzte sie sich in seine Arme und heulte los. „Ach Severus, es ist alles so furchtbar…"

Im ersten Moment war er so verdutzt, dass er sich gar nicht rührte, fing sich aber bald und schloss sie in seine Arme. Er hatte das früher oft bei seiner Mutter gemacht, wenn diese das Verhalten seines Vaters nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Saft wischte er ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, glättete ihr wirres Haar und schob sie dann ein kleines Stück von sich. „Du kannst es mir erzählen, Narcissa."

Und sie hatte erzählt, sie hatte sich all die furchtbaren Dinge von der Seele geredet. Hatte sich in seine starken Arme gekuschelt und die beschützende Nähe genossen, die er ausstrahlte. Lange hatten sie so dagesessen, wie lange konnte Narcissa nicht sagen. Schließlich war sie eingeschlafen.

‚Eingeschlafen', ja, sie war eingeschlafen, aber das alles kann kein Traum gewesen sein. Sie sah sich um. Kein Betthimmel, keine leise schnarchenden Freundinnen in den Betten um sie herum. Gar keine Betten um sie herum. Sie zog fröstelnd den schwarzen Slytherin-Mantel um sich, der sie bedeckte. Sie war allein im kalten Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Feuer war längst erloschen und sie lag noch immer auf dem Sofa auf dem sie dem unfreundlichsten Mitschüler in ganz Howarts ihr Herz ausgeschüttet hatte. Also kein Traum? Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. ‚Was wenn Severus ihre Schwäche gegen sie verwenden würde? Wenn jemand herausbekam, dass sie sich ausgerechnet bei ihm Trost gesucht hatte?' dachte sie. Sie war beliebt, Vertrauensschüler… was würden die anderen sagen, wenn sie wüssten, dass sie so eng umschlungen mit dem größten Ekel von ganz Hogwarts zusammen gesessen hatte? Leise tappte sie in ihr Bett. Bald würde die Sonne aufgehen und es würde sich zeigen, was Severus aus der Situation machen würde. Sie jedenfalls würde schweigen. Das wäre doch alles zu peinlich.

Severus war nicht in sein Bett gegangen. Als sie eingeschlafen war, hatte er sich aus ihrer Umarmung gelöst und sie in seinen Mantel gewickelt. Er hatte sich nur schnell einen Pullover geschnappt und war leise aus den Kerkern verschwunden. Erst als er im Mondlicht die Silhouette des kleinen Pavillons erblickte, wurde er etwas ruhiger und entspannte sich. Diesen Ort suchte er immer auf, wenn ihn etwas ganz besonders bewegte. Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter war er oft hier gewesen oder wenn diese abscheulichen Gryffindors ihm mal wieder das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatten. Diesen Platz kannte niemand, außer Albus Dumbledore, der ihn hier einmal durch Zufall spät in der Nacht gefunden hatte. Severus musste lächeln beim Gedanken an den Schulleiter. Er war überhaupt die einzig freundliche Seele auf dieser Schule… ‚Wirklich die einzige?' fragte er sich. Was war da gerade im Schloß geschehen? Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen? Eigentlich war ihm Narcissa zuwider. Sie war beliebt, hübsch, eine hervorragende Schülerin und immer gut gelaunt. Solche Menschen hasste er. Eigentlich. Er setzte sich auf die kalte Steinbank und zog die Beine an. Eine bleierne Müdigkeit umfing ihn plötzlich und mit dem Kopf an die reich verzierte gotische Balustrade gelehnt, schlief er ein. Als er aufwachte dämmerte es bereits und er streckte seine steifen Glieder und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloß. ‚Nein. Es konnte kein Traum gewesen sein. Warum sonst sollte ich hier draußen übernachtet haben?' dachte er bei sich. Er war sich aber nicht ganz sicher, was er von der ganzen Situation halten sollte.

Beim Frühstück war er nicht erschienen und auch nicht beim Mittagessen. Da sie heute keinen gemeinsamen Unterricht hatten, hatte sie gehofft wenigstens bei den Mahlzeiten einen Blick auf ihn werfen zu können um sich einen Reim auf die letzte Nacht zu machen. Suchend schweiften ihre Blicke immer noch den Slytherin-Tisch auf und ab, als eine Stimme von ferne an ihr Ohr drang. „Hallo Cissy, ich hab dich was gefrahagt!" Sabrina winkte mit ihrer Hand vor Narcissas Gesicht auf und ab und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freundin zu erlangen. „Was ist denn heute mit dir los? Du bist schon den ganzen Tag so – abwesend." „Es ist nichts, ich kriege nur meine Tage, nichts weiter." Antwortete Narcissa schnell. Zu schnell, wie Sabrina fand. Was war nur mit ihrer Freundin geschehen? Die war doch sonst nicht so. Sie wollte es unbedingt wissen, andererseits hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie im Moment keine Antworten auf ihre Fragen bekommen würde. Also beließ sie es dabei und mit einem gespielt fröhlichen: „Also bis nachher dann, ich hab jetzt Verwandlung!" verabschiedete sie sich und lief aus der großen Halle.

Narcissa hatte eine Freistunde und wollte noch mal ihre Hausaufgaben für Arithmetik durchgehen. Sie ging in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, als sie einen Blick auf ihn erhaschte. Er sah müde aus. Was war da gestern nur passiert? War überhaupt etwas passiert? ‚Ach, wahrscheinlich ist das alles Quatsch!' dachte sie bei sich. ‚Ein Ausrutscher, ich war einfach zu aufgewühlt und hätte mich wahrscheinlich auch James Potter in die Arme geworfen hätte ich ihn getroffen. Gott bewahre!' Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf und setzte ihren Weg fort. Über ihre Bücher gebeugt konnte sie jedoch keinen Zusammenhang in den ganzen Zahlen erkennen. Normalerweise war Arithmetik eines ihrer Lieblingsfächer, mit links erledigte sie die Aufgaben für die andere Stunden brauchten. Aber heute wollte absolut nichts in ihren Kopf. Mürrisch klappte sie das Buch zu und lehnte sich zurück. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin. Schon wieder musste sie an Severus denken.

Severus war den ganzen Tag gehetzt und unruhig durch die Schule getigert. Zu den Mahlzeiten war er nicht gegangen. Er wollte Narcissa nicht sehen, konnte er sich doch keinen Reim darauf machen, warum ihn die ganze Geschichte so mitnahm. In Zaubertränke, das Fach in dem er bereits jetzt, in seinem sechsten Schuljahr, manchmal besser war als sein Lehrer, hatte er doch tatsächlich rechts und links verwechselt, den Trank falsch herum umgerührt und musst statt eine zartrosa Flüssigkeit am Ende der Stunde eine dunkelgrüne zähe Masse in seine Phiole füllen. Was für eine Demütigung der verwunderte Blick von Professor Slughorn doch gewesen war! Was fiel dieser dummen Ziege eigentlich ein? Am liebsten hätte er sich betrunken! Aber erstens war auf Hogwarts Alkohol strengstens untersagt und zweitens hatte er nur zu gute Erinnerungen daran, wie sich betrunkene Menschen verhalten konnten. Er hatte Angst davor. An diesem Abend ging er früh schlafen. Ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen ging er an Narcissa vorbei in den Jungenschlafsaal, wo er sich aus seinem Nachttisch eine kleine Phiole angelte. Ein entspannender Schlaftrunk, der angenehme Träume verursachte. Letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten hatte er ihn gebraut, als er wieder einmal die Ferien so gut wie allein auf dem Schloß verbringen musste. Angenehme Träume. Das waren für Severus Erfolge im Zaubertrank mischen, eine Lektion die er diesen unausstehlichen Gryffindors erteilte oder eine Situation in dem er seinem betrunken Vater kräftig eine verpasste um seine Mutter zu schützen und sich zu rächen. Was ihn aber in dieser Nacht heimsuchte, das war so gar nicht nach seinem Geschmack.

Er stand auf einem verlassenen Flur. Dort wo der Gang eine Biegung machte, konnte er eine Person auf ihn zukommen sehen. Flachsblondes Haar wehte um ihre Schultern. Als sie gleichauf mit ihm war, drehte sie sich leichtfüßig zu ihm um. Narcissa. Wie selbstverständlich kam sie auf ihn zu und zog ihn in ihre Arme. Leicht angewidert und gleichzeitig erstaunt nahm er wahr, dass ihre sanften Lippen die seinen umschlossen und sie ihn küsste. Noch viel angewiderter musste er feststellen, dass es ihm gefiel. Was fiel ihr eigentlich ein auch noch in seinen Träumen rumzuspuken? In dieser Nacht passierte noch mehr in seinem Traum. Dinge die ihn verwirrten, die ihm fremd waren. Als er morgens aufwachte war seine Bettdecke feucht, sein Nachthemd auch. Es war der erste Traum dieser Art gewesen, den er gehabt hatte.

Narcissa schlief in dieser Nacht nicht besonders gut. Dauernd wanderten ihre Gedanken zu diesem seltsamen Jungen, den sie doch gar nicht leiden konnte. Niemand konnte das. Er war ein Ekel ohne Gefühle. ‚Hat er wirklich keine Gefühle?' fragte sie sich. ‚Gestern schien er so einfühlsam…' Was war nur mit ihr los? Sie musste sich zusammen reißen, nächste Woche fingen die Prüfungen an und sie brauchte einen klaren Kopf. Gesagt getan. Nur noch selten schweiften ihre Gedanken in den nächsten Tagen zu dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen, nur noch selten streiften ihre Blicke den hoch gewachsenen mürrisch dreinblickenden Schüler. Und er machte es ihr auch nicht gerade schwer die Nacht zu verdrängen. Er war wieder ganz Mr Eisblock persönlich.

Die Prüfungen verliefen reibungslos und bald drängten sich wieder alle Schüler auf den kleinen Bahnsteig um möglichst schnell in die Sommerferien zu starten.

Narcissa freute sich sehr. Ihre Eulenfreundin Isabelle aus Frankreich wollte sie für zwei Wochen besuchen kommen.

Narcissa blickte sich in ihrem geräumigen Zimmer um. Aus ihrem Fenster konnte man die weiten Ländereien der Familie Talbot überblicken. Ihr Vater kam gerade von einem Ausritt auf seinem schwarzen Araberhengst zurück. Nur noch wenige Stunden bis Isabelles Ankunft. „Marvin!" rief sie laut nach dem Hauself. „Ist Isabelles Zimmer schon fertig?" „Ja Madame. Alles wie Sie es gewünscht haben." Gab dieser mit einer tiefen Verbeugung zurück. „Gut." Antwortete sie, „bitte lege ihr noch eine Schachtel Berti Botts Bohnen aufs Kissen. Die isst sie besonders gerne." „Zu Befehl, Madame." Mit einem leisen „Plopp" war er verschwunden.

Was sollte sie noch machen um die Zeit zu überbrücken? Ihr Blick fiel auf das Klassenfoto auf ihrem Kaminsims. Lustig winkte ihr Sabrina zu. Auch die anderen waren alle fröhlich und ausgelassen. Nur einer nicht. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr über ihn nachgedacht. Nachdenklich nahm sie das Bild und setzte sich auf ihr großes Himmelbett. Verwirrt starrte sie es an, ihn an. Als zwei Stunden später dichte grüne Flammen in ihrem Kamin loderten und ihre Freundin mit einem „Da bin ich!" aus der Feuerstelle gehüpft kam, saß Narcissa immer noch genauso da. Isabelle sah sich um und fand ihre Freundin ganz in Gedanken versunken auf dem Bett sitzen. „Hallo! Erde an Cissa! Guck mal wer da ist!" Narcissa ließ das Bild sinken und starrte Isabelle verwundert an. „Na Du scheinst Dich ja ungemein zu freuen, dass ich endlich mal wieder hier bin!" etwas angesäuert verzog sie die Mundwinkel. „Oh, entschuldige. Ich war nur gerade in Gedanken." Sie lächelte und umarmte ihre Eulenfreundin herzlich. „Wie geht's Dir? Magst Du was trinken?" „Ja gerne und dann erzählst Du mir, was Dich an diesem Klassenfoto so sehr fasziniert, ok?"

Heiter verbrachten die Freundinnen den Nachmittag und als die Glocke zum Abendessen läutete, hatten sie das Foto schon wieder total vergessen. Nach dem Abendessen spielten sie noch eine Runde Zauberschach und gingen dann ins Bett. Auch wenn die Reise von Frankreich nicht lange gedauert hatte, war Isabelle nach dem anstrengenden Reisen mit Hilfe des Flohpulvers immer sehr müde.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte sie auf. In Narcissas Zimmer, das direkt an ihres grenzte, hörte sie ein leises Schluchzen. Leise schlich Isabelle zu Verbindungstür und horchte. Ja, sie hörte es ganz deutlich, Narcissa weinte. Isabelle öffnete die Tür und schlich auf Zehenspitzen zu ihrer Freundin. „Cissa, um Himmels Willen, was ist denn los?" Sie krabbelte zu ihrer Freundin ins Bett und nahm sie sanft in die Arme. „Ich bin so verwirrt!" schluchzte Narcissa. „Da ist ein Junge in meinem Jahrgang und…" verzweifelt brach sie ab. Was sollte sie Isa erzählen? Dass sie Severus mochte? Wieso? Warum? Hilflos sah sie ihre Freundin an.

„Dachte ich's mir doch, als ich dich mit dem Foto so habe dasitzen sehen." Isabelle lächelte. „Na los, erzähl schon und auf dem Foto zeigst Du mir den Herzensbrecher auch. Auf der Stelle!" Immer noch lächelnd zündete sie eine Kerze auf dem Nachttisch an und tappte zum Kamin um das Bild zu holen. „Ist es der?" fragte sie und zeigte auf Gilderoy Lockhard, der unverschämt charmant in die Kamera blinzelte. „Nein!" antwortete Narcissa entgeistert. „Dieser Schleimbeutel braucht mir gar nicht unterkommen." „Dann ist es der hier" sagte Isabelle und tippte mit ihrem Finger auf einen Jungen mit blonden Haaren und einem durchtrainierten Körper. „Michael? Nein, der will zwar immer, dass ich mit ihm ausgehe, aber der ist schrecklich langweilig." „Na dann sag schon Cissa!" Etwas verlegen deutete Narcissa auf den hageren Jungen, der mit mürrischem Gesicht in der hintersten Reihe stand.

„DER?" fragte Isabelle entgeistert. „Was findest Du denn an DEM?" „Keine Ahnung, das wüsste ich selbst gerne" antwortete das blonde Mädchen bekümmert. In dieser Nach erzählt sie ihrer Freundin was sich vor wenigen Wochen ereignet hatte. Bisher hatte sie noch niemandem davon erzählt. Auch Sabrina nicht, auch wenn diese ihr die Story mit ihren Tagen nicht wirklich abgenommen und immer wieder nachgehakt hatte.

Nach dem Frühstück machten die beiden Mädchen einen langen Ausritt und fielen nach ihrer Rückkehr hungrig über das duftende Mittagessen her. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten ihn kennen zulernen!" murmelte Isabelle mit halbvollem Mund ihrer Freundin zu. „Wen?" fragte Narcissa. „Na Severus du Dummerchen" lächelte Isabelle. „Was? Wieso? Wie kennen lernen? Wie denn? Wann denn?" verwirrt sah Narcissa ihre Freundin an. „Naja, ich habe Dir doch von dem Austauschprogramm erzählt, oder nicht? Sie haben mich genommen und ich werde nächstes Jahr mit Dir nach Hogwarts gehen." „Nein! Das ist ja spitze! Warum hast Du mir denn nichts erzählt?" „Naja, ich wollte es Dir selber sagen, darum keine Eule und gestern hatte ich keine Gelegenheit… ich musste Dich ja trösten." „Das ist wundervoll! Ich freu mich so!" lachend war Narcissa aufgesprungen und umarmte Isabelle stürmisch.

Viel zu schnell vergingen die Sommerferien in denen die Mädchen ausritten, im See der Talbots schwammen und das wundervolle Wetter in Cornwall – wo das Haus der Talbots stand – genossen.

Am Samstag vor der Abreise machten sie sich auf den Weg nach London, um in der Winkelgasse noch die letzten Schulbücher und Zauberutensilien zu besorgen, die sie für das neue Schuljahr brauchten. Als sie mit den Einkäufen fertig waren, schlenderten sie noch etwas herum und tranken eine Tasse Tee. Als Isabelle aus dem Fenster des Cafés schaute erblickte sie auf der anderen Straßenseite einen jungen Mann mit schulterlangem schwarzem Haar. „Ist er das nicht?" sie stupste Narcissa an und deutete aus dem Fenster.

Tatsächlich. Da drüben am Fenster des Buchladens stand Severus und sah sich etwas interessiert im Schaufenster an. ‚Bestimmt ein Buch über Zaubertränke' dachte sich Narcissa und bekam weiche Knie. Wäre sie nicht schon auf einem Stuhl gesessen, wäre sie bestimmt in sich zusammen gesackt. Da stand er, die ganzen Ferien über hatte sie ihn vermisst ohne es zu wissen.

Isabelle griff nach ihrer Hand um sie aus dem Café zu ziehen und sich Severus vorzustellen. Verwundert schaute sie ihre Freundin an. „Nanu, Deine Hände sind ja ganz kalt und feucht. Ich wusste ja, dass Du ihn magst, aber das es gleich so schlimm ist…" belustigt sah sie Narcissa an. Diese wurde rot und meinte nur: „Ich hab's ja selbst nicht gewusst. Komm, lass uns jetzt nach Hause gehen."

Am nächsten Samstag brachen sie früh nach London auf. Isabelle war sehr gespannt. Sie würde endlich all die Leute kennen lernen von denen Narcissa immer schrieb und einmal selbst im Hogwarts Express sitzen. Zu Hause in Frankreich wurde sie immer von ihrem Vater zur Schule gebracht. Man apperierte. Einen Schulzug gab es da nicht. Wie aufregend doch alles war! Sie schaute aus dem Fenster und lies die englische Landschaft an sich vorüberziehen, sie unterhielt sich auch wunderbar mit den anderen Mädchen im Abteil. Sabrina war wirklich super nett. Das würde bestimmt ein tolles Schuljahr werden!

In der Großen Halle begrüßte Dumbledore wie üblich alle Schüler und der sprechende Hut sortierte die neuen ein. Isabelle war nach ihrem Wunschhaus gefragt worden als sie sich beworben hatte. Natürlich war sie zu ihrer Freundin nach Slytherin gegangen.

„Bevor das Fest beginnt, möchte ich Euch noch eine Neuerung vorstellen." Dumbledores Stimme klang freundlich durch die Halle. „Ab diesem Schuljahr haben wir einen Partneraustausch mit der Zauberschule in Frankreich. Jedes Jahr wird ein Schüler oder eine Schülerin nach Frankreich gehen können, dafür bekommt Ihr eine neue Mitschülerin oder Mitschüler. Begrüßt alle mit mir Isabelle Dacour. Sie wird dieses Jahr die siebte Klasse in Slytherin besuchen."

Donnernder Applaus und „Hallo!"-Rufe durchfluteten die Halle als Isabelle aufstand. Ja, hier fühlte sie sich wohl! Das Fest tat sein übriges um sie ganz und gar für die Schule einzunehmen. Alle Bedenken die sie jetzt noch hatte fielen von ihr ab. Sie würde es schaffen mit anderen Lehrern, anderen Leuten und in einer fremden Sprache. Sie hatte ja Narcissa.

Doch Narcissa hatte sich, wie sich herausstellte, seit dem Tag ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts stark verändert. Oft schweiften ihre Blicke ab, sie war nachdenklich und abwesend. Eines Tages fasste sich Isabelle ein Herz und sprach ihre Freundin an: „Mensch Du bist ja nur noch ein Häufchen Elend…Du musst mit ihm reden!" „Vielleicht hast Du Recht. So geht das nicht weiter!"

In dieser Nacht schlief Narcissa nicht. Sie wälzte sich unruhig in ihrem Bett. Wie sollte sie es ihm sagen? Würde er ihr überhaupt zuhören? Würde er sie nicht auslachen? Schließlich stand sie auf und beschloss noch etwas durchs Schloß zu wandern um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat erhaschte sie nur noch einen Blick auf den schwarzen Mantel, der hinter ihm zur Tür hinaus wehte. Leise schlich sie hinter ihrem Mitschüler her und verfolgte ihn bis zu dem kleinen Pavillon, den sie zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte. Was sollte sie nun tun? Im Halbschatten versteckt beobachtete sie, wie sich der schlanke Junge auf die Steinbank setzte und gedankenverloren und verzweifelt ratlos auf den See hinunter starrte. „An was denkst Du, Severus?" fragte sie und trat auf ihn zu.

Severus schreckte auf. Was wollte die denn hier? Wie hatte sie ihn überhaupt gefunden? Sein einziges Versteck war jetzt auch der Vertrauensschülerin bekannt und gleich würde sie ihm Punkte für nächtliches Umherwandern abziehen. Er war verärgert. Doch dann fragte sie ihn nur: „An was denkst Du, Severus?". „An Dich. An die Nacht in der wir…" er brach ab. Nun war es heraus. Es war ihm alles schrecklich peinlich und gleich würde sie ihn auslachen. Wie konnte er nur glauben sie würde sich für ihn interessieren?

‚Was hat er da grade gesagt?' Narcissa war verwirrt. Er, Mr. Eisblock persönlich dachte an sie? „Und was denkst Du da so?" erkundigte sie sich, während sie sich neben ihn setzte. „hmmnftgd" murmelte er unverständlich. „Wie bitte?" belustigt sah sie ihn an. Konnte es sein, dass es ihm peinlich war, dass sie ihn hier erwischte? Er antwortete nicht und starrte nur sehr interessiert eine kleine Blume unterhalb der Bank an. „Na gut, wenn Du nicht reden willst, dann rede eben ich." sagte Narcissa. „Severus, ich kann die Nacht nicht vergessen. Ich weiß nicht warum und wieso, aber ich muss die ganze Zeit an Dich denken. Ich werde nicht schlau aus mir und aus Dir schon gar nicht." Er blickte sie fragend an. „Naja, Du kannst so lieb sein, das hast Du mir gezeigt, aber danach warst Du wieder Mr. Eisblock in Person." „Das siehst Du also in mir? Einen Eisblock?" fragte Severus mürrisch. „Ja" gab sie verlegen zu „Du zeigst nie Gefühle, bist überhaupt nie irgendwie aktiv wenn es um soziale Kontakte geht und bist wenn man Dich schon mal ‚belästigt' mürrisch und abweisend." Wieder sah sie ihn an, sah, dass ihre Wort ihn ihm irgend etwas bewirkten. „Ich…ich wollte Dich nicht verletzten mit dem was ich gesagt habe…ich meine nur, so wirkst Du halt." Wütend blitze er sie an. Er war wütend, aber nicht auf sie sondern auf sich. Er musste alle Kraft aufbringen um nicht einfach weinend in ihren Armen zusammen zu brechen und ihr sein ganzes verzweifelt verkorkstes Leben zu erzählen. Er wollte seine Gefühle nicht zeigen und schon gar nicht ihr.

„Auf jeden Fall kann ich nicht mehr vergessen was da im Gemeinschaftsraum geschehen ist…" „NICHTS! NICHTS IST GESCHEHEN!" bei diesen Worten war er aufgesprungen und wütend in die Nacht hinaus gelaufen.

Narcissa war wie gelähmt und blieb verängstigt auf der Bank sitzen. Wie konnte sie nur glauben es ginge ihm ähnlich? Er könnte etwas für sie empfinden, er der zu keinerlei Empfindungen fähig war. Eine Träne rann ihr über die Wange und sie schluchzte bitterlich. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass die Kälte langsam ihren dünnen Schlafanzug durchdrang, es war ihr egal. Irgendwann war sie eingeschlafen. Als sie aufwachte hatte sie Halsweh und fror erbärmlich, trotz des schwarzen Mantels der über sie ausgebreitet war. ‚Schwarzer Mantel? Wo kommt der denn her?' fragte sie sich. Dann erkannte sie den Umhang wieder. Dick prangte das Slytherin-Wappen auf der rechten Seite. Es war Severus Umhang.

Severus war wütend in die Nacht gelaufen. Unfähig mit dem gerade Gehörten umzugehen. Als er sich später etwas beruhigt hatte, war er auf dem Rückweg zum Schloß nochmals an dem Pavillon vorbei gekommen. Da lag sie. Zusammengerollt und zitternd vor Kälte. Was sollte er tun? Sie wecken? Nein das konnte er nicht. Er wollte jetzt nicht mit ihr sprechen. Er nahm seinen Umhang ab und legte ihn ihr sachte über die Schultern. Wenigstens sollte sie nicht frieren nur wegen ihm. Dann ging er zurück zur Schule.

„Mein Gott Du siehst ja schrecklich aus!" Isabelle stand in der Tür als Narcissa den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. „Wo bist Du gewesen? Ich habe mir die ganze Nacht sorgen um Dich gemacht." Doch Narcissa antwortete nicht sondern brach nur mit einem leichten Stöhnen in den Armen ihrer Freundin zusammen. Als sie wieder erwachte lag sie im Krankenhausflügel und Professor Dumbledore beugt sich über sie. „Miss Talbot ein Glück. Was Haben sie nur gemacht? Sie haben hohes Fieber. Wenn ihre Freundin sie nicht gefunden hätte…" „Ich…" murmelte sie schwach „habe es ihm gesagt…" und wieder versank sie in einen tiefen Schlaf. „Was hat sie wem gesagt? Was ist hier eigentlich los Miss Dacour?" wandte sich Dumbledore an seine Schülerin. „Ich weiß es nicht. Sie kam die ganze Nacht nicht nach Hause. Ich habe im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie gewartet und sie vorhin so dort gefunden. Ich weiß auch nicht wo sie war."

Natürlich wusste Isabelle wem ihre Freundin was gesagt hatte…schließlich war es ja auch nicht ihr Mantel den sie getragen hatte. Nur was war geschehen? Sie würde ihn wohl selbst fragen müssen. „Severus, kann ich kurz mal mit Dir reden?" Isabelle hatte sich nach der Zaubertrankstunde in einer Nische versteckt und gewartet bis ihr Mitschüler allein aus dem Klassenzimmer kam. Verwundert sah er sie an. „Ehrlich gesagt muss ich jetzt gleich zur nächsten Stunde und…" „Es geht um Narcissa." „Wieso? Was ist mit ihr? Geht es ihr gut?" er biss sich auf die Zunge. Warum war ihm das denn nur herausgerutscht? Er hatte ihr Fehlen heute schon bemerkt „Den Umständen entsprechend gut. Dank Deiner Hilfe. Der gehört doch Dir, oder?" sie hielt ihm seinen Mantel entgegen. „Ähm ja…was ist passiert" „Narcissa liegt im Krankenhausflügel…" sein Magen krampfte sich unwillkürlich „…sie kam heute Morgen nach Hause und hatte die Nacht wohl im Freien verbracht. Den hier…" sie zeigte auf den Umhang in seiner Hand „…trug sie. Sie hat hohes Fieber, aber Dumbledore sagt sie wird es schaffen.

Was hatte er nur getan? Er hätte sie wecken sollen. Er machte sich Vorwürfe. ‚Nachher werde ich zu ihr gehen. Ich weiß zwar nicht was ich sagen soll…' dachte er bei sich. „Danke" sagte er laut, drehte sich mit dem Mantel in der Hand um und ließ Isabelle einfach stehen.

Als die Austauschschülerin am Abend ihre Freundin besuchte, entdeckte sie eine Vase mit einer einzelnen Blume darin auf deren Nachttisch. „Das ist ja mal richtig süß von Dumbledore…" „Die ist nicht von Dumbledore, sondern von Severus" entgegnete Narcissa. Verwundert schaute die Freundin sie an. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. „Er war vorhin hier und hat sie mir vorbeigebracht. Sie wuchs dort wo ich ihn gestern getroffen habe. Woher wusste er wo ich bin?" „Naja" antwortete Isabelle verlegen „ich hab's ihm gesagt. Ich hab ihm seinen Mantel zurückgegeben und mich bei ihm bedankt, dass er Dich gerettet hat." „Woher wusstest Du, dass es sein Mantel war? „ fragte Narcissa verwirrt. „Du hast heute Morgen zu Dumbledore gesagt Du hättest ‚es ihm erzählt'. Da war mir klar wer gemeint war."

Kaum war Isabelle nicht mehr zu sehen, änderte Severus die Richtung. Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste müsste heute ohne ihn stattfinden. Er wollte Narcissa besuchen. Kurz vor der Treppe zum Krankenhaus fiel ihm aber etwas ein. Er hatte kein Geschenk. Er hatte mal mitgekriegt, dass man das wohl so machte. Seiner Großmutter hatte seine Mutter auch immer etwas mitgebracht. Aber er hatte nichts. Er machte sich nichts aus Süßigkeiten oder Romanen und Zaubertrankbücher waren wohl nicht das richtige für ein 17jähriges Mädchen mit Fieber. Ihm fiel die Blume ein, die er in der letzten Nacht am Pavillon so eingehend betrachtet hatte um ihren Worten zu entkommen. Er drehte sich um und lief über die weiten Gründe zum Pavillon. Als er an die Tür zum Krankenzimmer klopfte öffnete ihm Madame Pomfrey die Tür und sah ihn verwundert an. „Zu wen wollen sie denn, Mr. Snape?" „Zu Narcissa, ich meine Miss Talbot" Erstaunt zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch. „Aber nicht zu lange, die Patientin braucht noch viel Ruhe!" damit rauschte die Medihexe an ihm vorbei aus dem Zimmer. Er setzte sich an Narcissas Bett und betrachtete das schlafende Mädchen. Sie sah so friedlich aus, so lieb, so…schön. Er hatte nie wirklich bemerkt wie gut sie aussah. Als er mit einem leisen Kimpern eine Vase herbeizauberte und die Blume hineinstellte, erwachte sie.

„Du?" fragte sie ihn ungläubig? „Ja ich" erwiderte er scheu. „Danke" sagte Narcissa und legte ihre immer noch fiebrige Hand auf die seine. Er zog sie nicht weg. Er sah sie nur an. „Es tut mir leid wie ich gestern reagiert habe. Es war nur…ich war so überrascht…und ich konnte es nicht glauben und…warum ausgerechnet ich Narcissa?" „Ich weiß es nicht, Severus." Hatte sie nur leichtmütig erwidert bevor sie ihre Augen wieder schloss. Er blieb noch lange an ihrem Bett sitzen und betrachtete sie nur. Dann stand er leise auf, deckte sie nochmals richtig zu und verließ den Raum.

Er hatte sie nicht nur einmal besucht, sondern mindestens einmal am Tag die ganze Woche. Sie hatten sich immer besser kennen gelernt in den langen Gesprächen, die sie führten und langsam begann sie zu verstehen was in ihm vorging. Und auch in ihr. Als sie entlassen wurde war er da und holte sie ab. Als sie vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren hauchte sie ihm einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund. „Danke" sagte sie nur und ging hinein. Er war total perplex. Was war das denn? Er wusste es und er wusste auch woher. Er hatte seit jenem Abend nicht nur einmal von ihr geträumt. Unwillig schob er seine Gedanken beiseite und ging ins Badezimmer um zu Duschen. ‚Wir sind nur Freunde. Was würde sie auch weiter an einem wie mir finden?' dachte er während das kalte Wasser an ihm herunter lief.

Auch ihr war nicht ganz wohl zumute. Er war doch nur ein Freund bei dem sie sich wohl fühlte, oder? Dieser Kuss hatte nichts zu bedeuten gehabt. Zumindest nicht, als sie ihn ihm gegeben hatte. Jetzt brannte ihr Mund wie Feuer und sie sehnte sich danach ihn wider zu küssen. War das möglich? Er war nicht hübsch. Lange etwas fettige Haare, schwarze undurchdringliche Augen, verbissene Gesichtszüge, schlaksige Gestalt. Da waren aber schon andere gekommen die ihr besser gefielen. Thomas zum Beispiel, mit dem sie im letzten Sommer kurz zusammen war. Aber leider waren ihre Verehrer immer entweder strohdumm oder Machos der ersten Kategorie, die sich für die Größten hielten und sie als blondes Haschen betrachteten das eine tolle Trophäe sein würde. Außerdem schleppte ihr Vater seit kurzem immer so entsetzlich fade Typen an. Alle aus den besten Familien Englands. Aber Reinblütigkeit war ihr nicht wichtig, sie wollte Liebe. Einen Mann der sie wirklich interessierte war noch nicht dabei gewesen. Mit den Typen mit denen sie sonst so abhing konnte man herrlich spielen aber mehr? Nein wirklich nicht. Severus war anders. Sie beschloss es darauf ankommen zu lassen. Er würde ihr schon nicht gleich die Freundschaft kündigen. Das letzte Mal als sie ihm die Wahrheit erzählt hatte, war ja auch alles gut ausgegangen.

Als Severus an diesem Abend ins Bett gehen wollte, lag auf seinem Kopfkissen ein kleiner unscheinbarer Zettel. ‚Triff mich am Pavillon nach Mondaufgang' Mehr stand nicht drauf. Er war aufgeregt. War die Nachricht von Narcissa? Naja sonst kannte ja keiner den Pavillon, außer Dumbledore und seine Nachrichten sahen anders aus und zerstörten sich immer nach einigen Minuten selbst und so. Der alte Schulleiter war wirklich manchmal furchtbar theatralisch.

Pünktlich zu Mondaufgang schlüpfte er aus dem Schlafraum und machte sich auf den Weg. Und tatsächlich, da saß Narcissa. In eine dicke Muggeljacke gehüllt. Eine Woche Krankenhaus hatten ihr offenbar gereicht. „Was gibt's?" fragte er als er sich neben sie setzte. „Ich muss mit Dir reden, Severus." Ernst sah sie ihn an. Sie schluckte und nahm dann all ihren Mut zusammen. „Severus, für mich bist Du mehr als ein Freund, ich liebe Dich!" platzte sie heraus und sah ihn dann erwartungsvoll und ängstlich an.

Was hatte sie da grade gesagt? Konnte das sein? Nie im Leben liebte sie IHN den düsteren unmöglichen Eisblock Severus Snape. „Was?" stammelte er. „Ich liebe Dich" wiederholte sie leise. „Bitte, ich wollte nur, dass Du es weißt, ich werde auch nicht…ich meine wenn Du nicht…sei mir bitte nicht" böse hatte sie sagen wollen bevor er ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen verschloss. Verwunderung war in ihren Augen zu sehen bevor sie sie schloss und seine Küsse erwiderte. Sie küssten sich lange und ausgiebig. „Ich liebe Dich seit dem ersten Abend, Narcissa. Ich wollte es nur nicht wahrhaben. Ich habe doch noch nie jemanden" er brach ab. Sie hatte schon etliche Freunde gehabt. Diesen unausstehlichen Thomas zum Beispiel… Er dagegen hatte noch nie ein Mädchen auch nur geküsst…das war alles so neu für ihn. Sie war doch viel zu gut für ihn… „Severus! Sag doch was" sie holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Nichts… nur ich habe doch noch nie…ich weiß doch gar nicht wie und…" er brach ab und sah sie traurig an. „Das macht doch nichts. Ich weiß schon dass Du noch keine Freundin hattest…" Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und legte einfach nur den Kopf an seine Brust. An diesem Abend küssten sie sich noch viele Male im Mondlicht und er achtete persönlich darauf, dass sie wieder gut in die Räume von Slytherin zurückkehre. Er wollte ja schließlich nicht noch mal mit seinem Mantel ihr Leben retten müssen.

Es war schon nach drei als Narcissa wieder in den Schlafsaal schlüpfte. „Wo kommst Du denn her?" fragte Sabrina verschlafen. „Ich dachte Du musst aufs Klo und dann kamst Du stundenlang nicht zurück. Was hast Du getrieben?" „Frag lieber mit wem hat sie's getrieben?" entgegnete Isabelle grinsend. Sie hatte sich da schon so was gedacht. „Du warst mit Ihm unterwegs, nicht war?" fragte sie. „Mit wem?" Sabrina konnte es gar nicht fassen. War ihr da was entgangen? „Ja" hauchte Narcissa nur und kuschelte sich in die Kissen „aber wir haben uns nur geküsst." „Wer denn zum Henker?" hakte Sabrina nach. „Mein neuer Freund…Severus" bei den letzten Worten war sie schon eingeschlafen. Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie auf, weil ihre Freundin ungeduldig an ihrer Decke zupfte. „Bitte sag mir, dass ich das nur geträumt habe und Du gestern Nacht nicht mit Severus Snape zusammen warst!" „Doch das war ich" entgegnete Narcissa verschlafen und unendlich glücklich. „Was willst Du denn mit dem? Er ist ein widerlicher Eisblock und ein Schlammblut obendrein!" Narcissa zuckte zusammen „Was hast Du da eben gesagt?" böse funkelte sie ihre Freundin an. „Ich liebe Ihn und es wäre mir egal auch wenn er ein Muggel wäre. Und wenn Du noch einmal dieses Wort in meiner Umgebung benutzt dann VERGESSE ICH MICH!" die letzten Worte spie sie ihr ins Gesicht und stürmte wütend aus dem Zimmer. Sie lief direkt in Severus Arme, der gerade auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer war. Er sah erholt und irgendwie fröhlich aus. „Was ist denn mit Dir passiert?" fragte er und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Sabrina ist so…sie hat Dich Schlammblut genannt. Und so was will meine Freundin sein." „Naja wo sie Recht hat. Ich bin ja wirklich ein Halbblut und viele machen mir deswegen das Leben schwer. Da kommt es auf Sabrina auch nicht mehr an." Groß schaute sie ihn an. War es ihm wirklich egal? Eines der härtesten Schimpfwörter schluckte er einfach so herunter? Er umarmte sie noch mal und ging ins Bad.

An diesem Tag würdigte Narcissa ihre beste Freundin mit keinem Blick. Severus ein Schlammblut? Darüber hatte sie nie nachgedacht. Was würde das Ärger geben zu Hause. „Naja dein Vater wird nicht begeistert sein" hinter ihr stand Isabelle, die ganz genau wusste was im Hause Talbot Sache war. „Egal! Ich liebe ihn und das müssen sie eben akzeptieren!"

Von diesem Tag an waren Severus und Narcissa unzertrennlich. Sie gaben nichts auf das Gerede, sie waren glücklich. Immer wieder trafen sie sich nachts an ihrem Pavillon. Eines Abends war Severus etwas später dran. Er hatte Filch ausweichen müssen und darum einen Umweg gemacht. Als er ankam war er verwundert. Die Balustrade war übersäht mit brennenden Kerzen, auf dem Boden lagen Berge von Kissen und Decken und inmitten dessen saß Cissy und wartete auf ihn. „Was wird das denn wenn's fertig ist?" fragte er. „Severus heute ist doch unsere letzte Nacht…" das Schuljahr war viel zu schnell vergangen. Vor allem auch da die meiste Zeit für die Prüfungsvorbereitungen draufging. Morgen war der Abschlussball und dann würden alle nach Hause fahren und ihrer Wege gehen. „Ich dachte es wäre perfekt…und wahrscheinlich sehen wir uns ja auch einige Zeit nicht mehr. Ich meine Du in Yorkshire und ich in Cornwall und dann auch noch meine Eltern…" traurig brauch sie ab und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Was soll ich tun…ich meine ich habe doch…" Severus war verwirrt und etwas mit der Situation überfordert. Sachte nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn zu sich in die Kissen. „Mach Dir keine Gedanken, ich leite Dich…" In dieser Nacht schliefen sie das erste Mal miteinander. Es war schöner als sie sich es je erträumt hatten.

Narcissa erwachte im Morgengrauen vom süßen Duft einer Rose geweckt. Severus lag auf der Seite einen Arm aufgestützt und blickte sie an. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er eine rote Rose unter ihre Nase und berührte sie sanft mit den Blütenblättern. „Cissy?" „Ja" „Ich möchte Dich etwas fragen" „Was denn Severus?" sie war verwundert. Das war sonst nicht seine Art. Überhaupt hatte er seine schroffe Art nie ganz abgelegt seit sie zusammen waren.

Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und schwenkte ihn elegant über der Blüte hin und her. Langsam öffnete sich die Blume und etwas Goldenes kam zum Vorschein. „Narcissa Talbot. Möchtest Du meine Frau werden?" Narcissa schluckte. „Ja Severus Snape, das möchte ich!" Tränen standen in ihren Augen und sie küssten sich lange und zärtlich.

An diesem Abend gab es kein schöneres Paar im Saal als Narcissa und Severus. Wehmütig beobachtete Dumbledore die Turteltäubchen und meinte zu seiner Kollegin gewandt. „Na wenn das mal gut geht Minerva" Sie sah ihn an und verstand was er meinte. Daniel Talbot war einst ihr Schüler gewesen und sie kannte den Familienstolz der Talbots gut. Ein Halbblut passte nicht in ihre Kreise.

NEIN DAS WERDE ICH NICHT DULDEN! MEINE TOCHTER WIRD GARANTIERT KEIN SCHLAMMBLUT HEIRATEN! ICH WERDE DAS ZU VERHINDERN WISSEN; AUCH WENN ES DAS LETZTE IST WAS ICH TUE! Ihr Vater war außer sich vor Zorn. ‚Impertinente Person' dachte er wütend. Was fiel seiner Tochter denn ein? Ein Schlammblut? Das konnte doch nicht ihr Ernst sein. Die Talbots waren eine der reinblütigsten Familien, die England vorzuweisen hatte. Bis zu Merlin konnte man den Stammbaum zurückverfolgen und eine Verunreinigung kam gar nicht in Frage. Es gab überhaupt nur eine Familie, die den Talbots ebenbürtig war, die Malfoys und in diese Familie würde sie einheiraten. Das war schon lange beschlossene Sache.

Weinend brach Narcissa zusammen als ihr Vater den Raum verlassen hatte. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein? Natürlich war ihr Vater dagegen. Lucius und sie waren sich schon versprochen worden da waren sie noch zusammen auf den Ponnies ausgeritten und hatten Sandburgen am Strand gebaut. Wie konnte sie nur denken, dass ihr Vater das alles umstoßen würde, nur weil sie sich verliebt hatte? Ihre Mutter hatte nichts gesagt. Sie sagte überhaupt nie was. In ihren Kreisen war das so üblich. Auch ihr Schicksal würde es werden.

Severus sah sie besorgt an. „Was ist mit Dir Cissy?" „Severus ich muss Dir etwas Schlimmes sagen. Ich kann Dich nicht heiraten. So gerne ich das auch will." Entgeistert sah er sie an. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er traurig.

„Mein Vater hat gedroht mich umzubringen. Bevor ein Schlammblut seinen Stammbaum verunreinigt hat er gesagt, würde er dafür sorgen dass seine Tochter gar niemanden heiraten würde. Schließlich ist ja auch noch mein Bruder da und ich bin nicht wichtig." Zitternd und weinend brach sie in seinen Armen zusammen. „In zwei Monaten ist die Hochzeit mit Lucius Malfoy geplant. Unsere Familien haben den Packt schon geschlossen bevor ich überhaupt Laufen konnte." „Narcissa, Du musst tun was er sagt. Ich will Dich lieber an einen anderen Mann verlieren als dich ganz aus meinem Leben verschwunden zu wissen. Aber Du kannst immer auf mich zählen, das verspreche ich Dir."

Wieder verfluchte er seinen vermaledeiten Vater. Nicht nur hatte er ihm die Kindheit zur Hölle gemacht, jetzt hatte er es postum auch noch geschafft sein größtes Glück im Leben zu zerstören. „Ich liebe Dich und werde es immer tun, Narcissa." „Ich Dich auch, Severus." Damit stand sie auf, gab ihm einen letzten Kuss und verschwand aus dem Cafè in der Winkelgasse und aus seinem Leben.

Erst Jahre später, als er durch Zufall ein Todesser geworden war und er mit dem Mann Seite an Seite kämpfte, den er am meisten verabscheute – Lucius Malfoy – kam ihm die Idee wie er Rache nehmen könnte.

„Herein" Dumbledore zog verwundert die Augenbraue hoch als Severus den Raum betrat. „Mr. Snape, was wollen sie denn hier? Sie wissen Totesser sind an dieser Schule nicht gerne gesehen." „Ich weiß Professor. Und doch möchte ich sie bitten mich anzuhören. Ich möchte dem Orden des Phönix beitreten." Hörbar sog Dumbledore die Luft ein. „Sie wollen WAS? Wie stellen sie sich das vor? Meinen Sie wir nehmen unsere Gegner in die eigenen Reihen auf? Woher wissen sie eigentlich vom Orden?" „Nicht nur Sie wissen genau gegen wen sie kämpfen, Dumbledore" erwiderte Snape kalt. „Warum also und was haben wir davon?" wollte Dumbledore wissen. Warum er sich überhaupt anhörte was sein ehemaliger Schützling ihm sagen wollte war ihm schleierhaft.

„Sie erinnern sich an Narcissa Talbot Professor?" „Ja natürlich aber meinem Wissen nach steht sie auch auf der dunklen Seite. Was ist mit ihr?" „Wir waren verlobt und sie hat dennoch Lucius Malfoy geheiratet, denn er ist ein Reinblut und ich habe einen Muggel zum Vater gehabt." „Das ist mir alles bekannt Snape – kommen Sie endlich zu Sache." Snape zog die Augenbraue hoch. Gab es etwas was der alte Zauberer nicht wusste?

„Ich möchte ein für alle Mal mit diesem Rassismus Schluss machen der mein ganzes Leben bis jetzt zerstört hat. Ich biete mich ihnen als Doppelagent an. Ich möchte den vernichten der Muggel hasst…"

Eine Woche später erreichte Severus Snape eine Eule mit der Nachricht:

‚Kommen Sie am Dienstag nach Sonnenuntergang in den Pavillon.

Herzlich willkommen!

D'


End file.
